Character habits and attitudes
Eating habits Diet: Veggies, grass, red meat, raw meat, fish, likes sweets, low fat diet, diabetic diet, low carb diet, low sugar diet, vegetarian, vegan, greasy food, junk food, health food, fad diet, always eats the same thing, eats a limited number of things, binges on one thing or another, mostly the same thing with occasional variation, eats a variety of things, experiments wildly, tries things not normally regarded as edible Manner of cooking: slow, frantic, sloppy, cleans as he cooks, leaves the mess for later, never cooks, cooks simple things, can cook a few dishes well, barbecues, boils everything, bakes, makes no cooking dishes like salad, takes cooking seriously, enjoys cooking, hates cooking Manner of eating: neat, messy, well mannered, fast, diligent, bulimic, eats compulsively, problems maintaining his weight, wolfing, picking, furtive, gormond, shameful, gluttonous, disdainful, reflective, disinterested, dissecting, coinsuring, distracted. How often does he eat out: Every meal, daily, weekly, monthly, rarely, never. Favorite restaurants or eating places: Fast food restaurant, Dumpster behind fast food restaurant. Dive with good food, classy african mango with good food, place with good view. Greasy spoon, classy with micro portions, weird specialty, guy who sells food out of trunk, hot dog stand, bar, sports bar, ice-cream parlor, coffee shop, bookstore coffee shop, movie theater, cafeteria, Where does he sit: where the waiter seats him, near the window, away from the window, near the bathroom, where he can peer in to the kitchen, in an isolated booth, at a crowded communal table How do the employees and other customers interact with him? Knows people by name, orders the usual, never tips, over tips, talks on his cell phone, scolds other diners for there misbehavior, regards getting into a fight as part of the dining experience, Sleeping habits How long does he sleep and how does this make him feel?: tends to lay in bed, gets up right away, has difficulty sleeping, afraid to sleep, a night owl, awake or asleep anytime, noon napper, a morning person, round the clock napper, heavy sleeper, sleeps with eyes open, needs a lot of sleep, needs little sleep, always sleepy, takes a long time to fully wake up. Dreams: remembers his dreams, repetitive dreams, nightmares, dreams of events from his past, dreams of his future, wishful dreams, dreams of his fears, symbolic dreams. Toilet habits: regular, irregular, likes to mark his territory, messes up public bathrooms, needs to have an enema to take a shit, incontinent, can only use his own toilet, goes where the urge takes him, fascinated by excretion, unusually strong disgust or fear of excrement Grooming-bathing-personal cleanliness-makeup: frequent washing, never baths, spackled on makeup, Well-groomed, Attitude toward liquor and drugs Drugs: Beer, wine, strong liquor, cigarettes, cigars, marijuana, methamphetamine, crack, opium, powdered coke, heroin, designer drugs, steroids, prescription drugs, caffeine How often? Addictions? How does he rationalize it? How has he been paying for them, what has he been sacrificing? What prompts him to use: to overcome shyness, gain confidence, to escape his problems When has he used drugs or drink?: First thing in the morning, At work or school, at a particular time every day, when alone, With people, puts himself in dangerous situations, feels compelled to keep using or drinking once started? has blackouts, health problems, unaware of health risks, lies about how often he uses drugs or alcohol, hidden it from family and friends. in trouble with the police. Causes problems with his family, work or school, bad reputation, Has been in treatment, Has unsuccessfully tried to stop? has felt guilty or sad because of drinking or drug taking, feels he should quit, or at least cut down? Have any of his friends or family members abused drugs or alcohol? How much was he exposed as a child? Social habits and roles Caste/class: Aristocratic, courtier, military, priestly, merchant, craftsman, servant, farmer, peasant, rouge, beggar, prostitute, slave, money mogul, old money, neuvaux riche, working class, middle class, professional class, upper crust, Class attitude/Response to society?: Gives orders, takes orders, respected, despised, resigned, content, defiant, rebellious, defensive, alienated, part of group Role in society: nerd, bad boy, good boy, snob, slob, know it all, care taker, martyr, soldier, victim, playboy, sex object, loyal retainer, jackal, noble leader, boss, bully, thug, surfer, debauched addict, Highbrow or lowbrow, parent or child, jester, seeker, eternal failure, misunderstood artist, charmer, amused at self, painful self image, member of group or clique, shifting How conscious is he of playing roles? Can he project an image at will: act? How convincingly? If he acts a role how much does he tend to forget the acting and fall into the role. How much of a chameleon is he: how often and how smoothly does he slide from one role to another? Do people tend to believe him, or see him as a phony? Category:Character